


The House of York

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The descent of the House of York, as seen by Shakespeare





	The House of York

King Edward was the one who moved so fast  
Grabbed wife and kingdom through his actions cruel  
With two young sons he thought his reign would last  
Till one should take the throne and kingly rule  
For brother Gloucester was but slow of foot  
A cripple to ignore or maybe jeer  
Not realise his mind was black as soot  
Whose actions would destroy what he held dear  
A royal house whose fortunes slowly ebb  
Whilst Edward holds himself upon the throne  
But now the spider sits amidst his web  
His nobles flee, and fast he is alone  
Brave Richmond has seen time but slowly pass  
Acts fast to found the Tudor ruling class


End file.
